custombarneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Fun
Barney's Fun & Games: Your Wheel to Fun! (also kown as " Barney's Mix of Wheels " in UK version and call as "Be Wheels with Barney!" in Australia version) is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 27, 1998. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney (Voice: Dell Johnson, Costume: Alex Bruce) *Baby Bop (Voice: Yana Kolmakova, Costume: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick﻿) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *The Marching Band Musicians *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *The Queen Of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Buster, the dog (Grouchie) *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *The Snowman (voiced by Bob West) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) *Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Vera Goode (Greta Muller) *Teletubbies Characters: Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po Santa Claus' Wife named "Mrs. Claus" Frosty the Snowman *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voice: Bob West; Costume: Gene Raye Price) The 1998 Talent Search Winners *Whitney *Tony *Carolers *Chris *Martain *Ramon *Dr. Beethoven *Zoboomafoo Characters: Zoboomafoo *Maggie (Hayden Tweedie) *Beth *Kami Song List *Barney Theme Song *Games *Pop Wheely's Got A Way To Go *The Wheels on the Bus *You're A Grand Old Flag *There Are Seven Days In A Week *The Alphabet Song *The Alphabet Chant *The Weather Riddle Song *The Fishing Song *The Shape Song *Alligator Pie *Hug A Color *What I Want to Be *If All the Raindrops *The Three Bears Rap *Castles So High *The Elephant Song *S'Mores *Down By the Station *My Yellow Blankey *I Love You *The Wheels on the Bus (Reprise) *The Goodbye Song *The Happy Wanderer *Are You Sleeping? Trivia *This home video of this special used to be have it at Rogers Video Store in Belleville, Ontario, Canada During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself Jennifer Romano plays the Baby Bop costume in this episode The Sound clip of the kids screaming "Barney!" after Barney comes to life is taken from Barney In Outer Space, But the voice sounds are slower A spanish dub of this video was made presumably around the same time as an alternate to the original (Due to how early it was the dub was done by a different team and the songs (Minus The Alphabet Chant) remains in English) In 1996, as part of the marketing campaign for the then-upcoming video Barney's Fun & Games revealed that this video was the best-selling video ever at the time This is the first episode where Barney does the Barney Shake This tape was dubbed in German (Barney's Spaß u Spiele Ihre Räder Zum Ausverkauft) The video recorded in March 16, 1997-December 23, 1997 This is the only VHS tape to show the label and the spine on the cover that says "Barney Videos" rather than the Barney & Friends logo On the 1998 cover to this the year that they put here says "© 1997 The Lyons Group" wich it might have been an error This is also the last time I Love You was sung at the beginning This group of children (Hannah, Emily, Danny, and Stephen) also appeared in Try It, You'll Like It! and Sweet as Honey from Season 5 This home video of this special also used to be have it at Rogers Video Store in other places of other countries This special is also aired TV Special aired on PBS, NBC, ABC TV, Tvontario (TVO, TFO and many others), Nicklodon, Nick Jr, and YTV This special is also aired on Fox Family This special is also aired on ABC This special is also aired on USA Channel This special is also aired on Nickelodeon and PBS Kids Sprout This special is also aired on Nick at Nite This special is also aired on Lifetime This special is also aired on Playhouse Disney This special is also aired on Disney Junior This special is also aired on Noggin This special is also aired on FOX. *Keesha wear the same clothes in Be My Valentine, Love Barney. *Jill wear the same clothes in Be My Valentine, Love Barney. *Kristen wear the same clothes in Be My Valentine, Love Barney. *Jeff wear the same clothes in Be My Valentine, Love Barney. *Stephen wear the same clothes in Sing and Dance with Barney. *Kim wear the same clothes in Sing and Dance with Barney. *This tape was dubbed in Spanish (El mundo según Barney Diversión & Juegos El de ruedas al de la diversión) *This DVD was dubbed in French (Barney's Loisirs et Jeux La de votre Volant Divertissement) *This DVD was dubbed in Portuguese (Vamos Um divertimento e jogos sua roda de à Divertimento Do Barney!) *This DVD was dubbed in Greek (Μπάρνι του Διασκέδαση & Παιχνίδια •: Τροχός σας στη διασκέδαση!) *This DVD was dubbed in Japan (お楽しみへののバーニーズ金融娯楽とゲームにはお使いホイールの) *This DVD was dubbed in Italy (Di Barney Svago e Partite La Tua di divertimento rotella) *This tape was dubbed in Cezch (Barneye ohledně • Zábava a hry Vaším kolo do zábavu) *This DVD was dubbed in Dutch (Barneys Vermaak & Spelen van je een wielen Leuke) *This DVD was dubbed in Latvian (Barney spēlētājs Joki un spēles Jums Kāpurķēžu Izklaide) *The DVD dubbed in Hungary (A Barney Szórakozáshoz + Játékok meg a kerék pontos Szórakozáshoz) *This DVD was dubbed in Thai (ของบาร์นีย์ความสนุกและเกมแบบล้อยางของคุณในการความสนุกสนาน) *This VCD was dubbed in Chinese (巴尼购物中心金融娱乐与游戏您的轮式要玩转) *This DVD was dubbed in indonesia (Barney's Marilah kita LIHAT TARIF Rasa hormat!) *This tape was dubbed in Danish (Barney Underholdning og spil • Deres Læssemaskiner Sådan det sjovt) *This tape was dubbed in Pollsh (Jak Sklep Barneys • Gry i zabawy kółko na myszce W celu rozrywki) *This DVD was dubbed in Arabic ( المتعة & العاب ذات عجلات بارني في الخامزہ اور کھیل آپ کے وہیلصة بك إلى الم ) *Danny wears the same shirt in Snack Time! and Good Job!. except he is wearing blue jean shorts instead of black pants and blue jeans. *Emily wears the same shirt in Birthday Olé. except she is wearing blue shorts instead of purple pants. *This is the only time Hannah is with Stephen wearing glasses. *The first appearance of Baby Bop's teddy bear. The Barney in Outer Space Instruments *saxophone, flute, bassoon, clarinet, piccolo, oboe, recorder, English horn, and contrabassoon trumpet, French horn, trombone, tuba, cornet, sousaphone, and euphonium xylophone, triangle, bass drum, snare drum, cymbals, timpani, castanets, maracas, tambourine, and glockenspiel harp, violin, viola, cello, double bass, guitar, banjo, and mandolin Cover Arts Original and Frist release 1998-1999 VHS Front Cover *The Barney costume from "Barney Safety" is used. *The Baby Bop costume *The BJ costume *A cartoon version of the playground *Purple words " Barney's Fun & Games: Your Wheel to Fun!" on a Pink from Blue's Clues Blue's Birthday *Classic Collection spine at the top Back Cover *A heliotrope background *Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Kids and Family singing in "I Love You" photo Barney, Hannah, Keesha, Danny, Chip, Emily and Professor Tinkerputt in his toy workshop *Plot *Songs NOTE: The artwork for the front cover and the back cover are the same as the HiT Ent 2004 print. 2002 Paramount release Front Cover *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ Back Cover *Barney 2004 WDMC cover art Front Cover *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection spine at the top *Barney, BJ and Baby Bop singing "I Love You" *Purple words "Barney's Fun & Games: Your Wheel to Fun!" on a black outline in Comic Sans Back Cover *The Barney costume in from "Three Wishes" is used. *A purple background *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids 2011 (Lionsgate version) Front cover *Live action characters of Barney, Baby Bop, and BJ playing hopscotch *A CGI animated version of the park *Heliotrope words "Barney's Fun & Games: Your Wheel to Fun!" in a crazy font on top Back cover *A sky blue background Release Dates *November 27, 1998 (Lyrick Studios version) *April 11, 1999 (Lyrick Studios version) *August 14, 2001 (Lyrick Studios version) *April 14, 2002 (Nick Jr/Paramount Version) *March 9, 2004 (Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Version) *December 27, 2004 (HiT Entertainmet Version) *June 6, 2011 (Lionsgates Version) Reception The film received overwhelmingly negative reviews from film critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film currently has a "Rotten" score of 55%, based on 27 reviews with only 11 fresh reviews, and a rating of a 20 out of 60 though the former award was tied with Ringmaster. International Release Dates *New Zealand Indonesia Austrailan Czech German Canada Spanish French Turkish Italian Portugal Hungarian Latvian Japanese Taiwan Chinese Danish Swedish Estonian Portuguese Romanian Polish Greek Thai UK Finnish Svenska Norsk Slovak Dutch and Arabic version Preview Transcript *Maurice the Magician the announcer: So Look For Watching "Barney's Fun & Games: Your Wheels to Fun!" It All New from Lyrick Studios. Barney's Fun & Games: Your Wheel to Fun! Previews Orignial 1998 VHS Lyrick Studios release Opening *2003 Lyrick Studios FBI Warning *2003 Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) *Barney and Friends Intro *Barney's Fun & Games: Your Wheel to Fun! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister Video 2-Pack Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney in Outer Space Preview *Barney's Colors and Shapes Preview *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-present) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) Transcript End Credits *Executive Producers: Dennis DeShazer *Supervising Producer: Jim Rowley *Producer: Jeff Gittle *Director: Brain Mack *Writer: Mark S. Bernthal *Production Designer: Jess Nelson *Musical Director: Bob Singleton *Composer: Angelo Natalie *Associate Director: Eric Smith *Perfomnce Director: Penny Wilson *Edacational Specialists: Mary Ann Dudko Ph D & Margie Larsen M Ed *Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Alex Bruce) *Baby Bop (Voice: Yana Kolmakova, Costume: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) *Mother Goose (Michelle McCarel) *Old King Cole (Dewayne Hambrick﻿) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) *Pop Wheely (Grant James) *The Queen Of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Buster, the dog (Grouchie) *Santa Claus (Henry Hammack) *Mrs. Claus (Jeanne Cairns) *The Snowman (voiced by Bob West) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Dad (Bob Reed) *Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) *Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) *Mom (Sandy Duncan) *Nick (Grayson Vanover) *Mr. Tenagain (R. Bruce Elliott) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Miss Vera Goode (Greta Muller) *Teletubbies Characters: Tinky Winky, Dipsy and Po Santa Claus' Wife named "Mrs. Claus" Frosty the Snowman *Goldilocks and Three Bears Puppets (Voice: Bob West; Costume: Gene Raye Price) *The 1998 Talent Search Winners *Whitney *Tony *Carolers *Chris *Martain *Ramon *Dr. Beethoven *Zoboomafoo Characters: Zoboomafoo *Maggie (Hayden Tweedie) *Beth *Kami *Production Manager: *Sandra Jantzen *Associate Director: *Mark Anderson *Stage Manager: *Elizabeth Velten *Wardrobe Supervisor Designer: *Lisa O. Albertson *Manager of Music Services: *Jill Hance *Lightning Designer and Director: *Sharon Blair *Post Production Supervisor: *David Baertsch *Editor: *McKee Schmidt *Audio Director: *David Boothe *Technical Operations Supervisior: *Randy Breelove *Video Engineer: *Bink Williams *Camera Opertators: *Greg Bailey *Boom Operators Production Audio: *Ron Balentine *Production Videotape: *Dudley Asaff *Production Audio Assistant: *Braden McDonald *Key Grip: *Buz Cannon *Lighting Board Operator: *Todd Davis *Best Boy Electric: *James Edwards *Scenic Designer: *Larry Allens *Associate Production Designer *Terrie Davis *Assistant to Preformance Director: *David Voss *Set Dresser: *Aggie Davis-Brooks *Props/Special Effects: *David Cobbs *Leadman: *Tim Thomason *Storyboards: *Jimmy Ellis *Makeup Designs: *Jimi White *Hair Stylist: *Debra Hertle Haefling *Script Supervisor: Catherine Reynolds *Production Coordinators: Kelly Maher *Construction Supervisor: Charles Bailey *Costume Shop Supervisor: Ray Henry *Art/Craft Coordinator: Amy Atherton *Construction Foreman: Bennie Miles *Carpenters: Ed Larson *Swing Crew: Carmelo Gomez *Scenic Painters: Mike Rainey *Costume Shop Manager: Georgia Ford Wagenhurst *Costume Sewing: Susie Thennes *Costume/Wardrobe Assistants: Kristen Schaffner *Costume Technician: Chris Reedy *Post Production Engineering: James Johnson *Dialogue Editor: Deborah Cornish *Post Production Audio: Craig Chastain *Special Video Effects: Reel FX, Inc *Senior Accountant: Randy Dalton *Production Accountant: Debbie Cottle *Assistant Accountant: John Brooks *Production Secretary: Austin Gray *Production Assistant: Joel Zoch *Production Intern: Diana Romaine *For Singleton Inc: Larry Haron *Children's Teacher: Sandra Gilpin *Children's Supervisor: D'Wayne Hull *Field Production: Duane Condor *Security Coordinator: Jim Elrod *EMT Coordinator: Bobby Butler *Associate Music Director: Dave Conner *Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp *Editing Supervisor: Robert J. Emerick *Associate Directors: Cher Jung, Diane P. Mitchell *Production Designer: Victor Di Napoli *Costume Designers: Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *Graphic Designer: Mike Pantuso *Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi *Music Coordination *Jonathan Smith *Sound Effects: Dick Maitland *Audio Video and Cameras: Dave Driscoll *Videotape Editor: John R. Tierney *Electronic Maintenance: Rolf Wahl *Make-up: Lee Halls *Hair Stylist: Karen Specht *Wardrobe: Colleen Roe *Assistant Vice President, Production Research: Valeria Lovelace, Ph.D. *Vice President for Research: Keith W. Miekle, Ph.D. *Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald S. Lesser, Ph.D. *Vice President for Production: Franklin Getchell *Facilities by Unitel Video, Inc. *Childern's Teacher *Sandra Gilpin *Field Production *Duane Condor *Vocal Performances Enhanced With Help From Singleton Productions Inc. *"I Love You" Lyrics by Lee Bernstien (BMI) *Barney & The Backyard Gang and Barney & Friends were originally developed by Sheryl Leach, Kathy Parker and Dennis DeShazer *Original Barney, Baby Bop and B,J. costumes by Irene Corey Design Associates *For Television Produced By *Barney Home Videos Logo *Lyrick Studios Logo *The Lyons Groups *Connecticut Public Television *Excutive in Charge *Richard C. Leach *Barney's Fun & Games: Your Wheel to Fun! *Copyright 1998 + Lyons Partnership, L.P.